


Motivating Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a struggle, getting his partners out of bed sometimes.





	Motivating Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> full tag should be Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko but a03 didn't want to let me tag that
> 
> "Where did this pairing come from?"
> 
> I don't know. It's cute tho and I'm sticking with it.

Distantly, he could feel a gentle hand running through his hair, tugging lightly at any tangles. Shuichi hummed, leaning into the touch, arms tightening around the person inside them. A huff of laughter sounded through the air, and it was such a pleasant sound that Shuichi almost wanted to curl up in it, never letting it stop. The body next to him stirred at the sound, with a whine of complaint, clearing not agreeing with the opinion.

"C'mon, you two can't just stay in bed all day." Kaito removed his hand, placing his hands on his hips, staring down at the two lumps on the bed. It was hard, being the only morning person sometimes, but he would always do his duty with glee. 

"... I mean… we could." Replied a tired mumble, hardly audible through her pile of blankets. "That sounds nice… actually."

Shuichi nodded idly in agreement, nuzzling the hair of the girl in his arms. Himiko turned around to bury herself in his arms. Kind of like a warm, soft stuffed animal, Shuichi thought.

"I made breakfast, you know. Scrambled eggs, bacon… coffee." 

Coffee did sound nice. Shuichi blinked open his eyes to look at Kaito. He was clearly awake, already fully dressed and bright eyed. Hair standing up in all its glory. Kaito grinned, clearly pleased that he caught at least one of their attentions. Himiko was still very much asleep, short moment of wakefulness ending quickly, quiet, cute snores falling from her lips.

"Can't we sleep in?" In a last ditch attempt, Shuichi pawed at his boyfriend's sleeve, trying to convince him to join them. It never worked, but he could dream. "We don't have anywhere to be."

"That's exactly why we aren't sleeping in! It's time to enjoy the day. Besides, if this keeps up it'll become a habit, y'know, and I'm not going to let that happen!" Kaito cheered, and Shuichi gave up.

"Yeah, yeah… okay." It was terribly hard getting up, especially when Himiko blearily blinked open her eyes, staring at him accusingly.

"Shuichi." She whined, drawing out his name. "Don't leave."

"..." As always with their morning routine, Shuichi was very, very weak to her pleas. Sleepy guilt had him right in its clutches. "... sorry."

Shuichi wiggled out of her grasp, standing up. Himiko sighed in disappointment softly, curling up in his leftover warmth. "Kaito. You carry her."

"Geez. One of these days I'll make you do it, you know? It'll be great training!" Kaito says this, but he has yet to ever make do on his words. Shuichi only patted his arm and shuffled away. Kaito shook his head, smiling. "Coffee's where it usually is!"

Now, to wake Himiko up. Shuichi would at least respond with enough prodding and insisting. Kaito slipped his arms under the girl, who immediately clung onto him. He hefted her up easily, she didn't exactly weigh much. "I'm beginning to think you do this on purpose, Himiko."

"What? Nooo…" She mumbled, and Kaito could feel her tiny smile pressed into his shirt.

"Just for that, I'm going to make you come with me on my morning run with Maki! That'll be sure to wake you up."

"Nooo!" Her response was more lively, as Himiko smacked his arm slightly, pouting. "Don't be mean."

Kaito laughed, walking down to the kitchen where Shuichi was quietly nursing a cup of coffee. He set Himiko down on a chair, where she immediately began to eat, even if it was at a slow, lethargic pace. He slid a cup of tea in her direction, and she nodded and mumbled her thanks. Kaito leaned down to plant a kiss on her head, then to lean over and do the same to Shuichi's cheek.

As lazy as his partners could be in the morning, he really did love them, Kaito thought fondly as he sat down to eat his own breakfast.


End file.
